In the case of processing sheet-shape light-sensitive materials such as direct photographing X ray light-sensitive materials, printing light-sensitive materials, etc., a roller-transporting type automatic processor (i.e., an automatic processor wherein when each sheet of sheet-shape light-sensitive materials is inserted into a light-sensitive material inlet portion of the automatic processor, the sheet is automatically transported by means of the rollers of the automatic processor) is generally used.
On the other hand, in recent developing processing for photographic light-sensitive materials, a process for performing washing or stabilization processing with a small amount of wash water or a stabilization replenisher has been required for saving water resources, saving energy, environmental preservation with the reduction of waste water, protection of silver resources, and further removing the restriction on a place for disposing an automatic processor by shortening or omitting plumbing, etc. Furthermore, recently the requirement for quickening the processing steps for photographic light-sensitive materials has been increased year by year. The requirement in processing for sheet-shape light-sensitive materials using the aforesaid roller transporting type automatic processor has been no exception in this ragard.
As a process for increasing washing efficiency with a small amount of wash water or a stabilization solution, a process utilizing a multistage countercurrent washing system as described in S.R. Goldwasser, J. SMPTE, 64, 248-253 (May, 1955), is known. This process has already been practiced in an automatic processor for processing a roll-form or cine-like long light-sensitive material such as color photographic materials.
However, in the case of the aforesaid roller transporting type automatic processor, washing with a small amount of wash water may be applicable but the use of the multistage countercurrent washing system as described above is practically difficult due to the cost and space requirements of the automatic processor.
On the other hand, when photographic processing (in particular, water washing or stabilization processing) is quickened, the fixing composition carried on a light-sensitive material in fix processing remains in the light-sensitive material without being sufficiently removed in the wash step or the stabilization step. This causes a problem of discoloring images formed during storage for a long period of time.
Various processes exist for quickly removing fixing components from light-sensitive materials by increasing the water washing efficiency. However, in any of these processes, there is a limit on shortening of washing time or stabilizing time and therefore, it is very difficult to obtain stable images causing less discoloring.